The Race of XLR8
Quote #1 XLR8: You ever heard of that story Hare and the Tortoise? Terraspin: Yes. XLR8: Well in this case, you're the tortoise and I'm the hare. Terraspin: Ha, the tortoise won! Quote #2 XLR8: Look at me, people! Riding a Vaxasaurian here! Terraspin: Help! A Vaxasaurian's crushing me! Aliens, laughing at Terraspin: Ha! Ha! Ha! XLR8: The "Throgh The Galaxy Race" is about to start. Any last words? Terraspin: What do you mean 'last words'? XLR8: This is a battle. You go to differnt planets (starting from Terradino). Each one has a battle ground. Terraspin: Whatever, don't care. Theme Song! Alien: GO!!! XLR8: Look at me, people! Riding a Vaxasaurian here! Terrspin: Help! A Vaxasaurian's crushing me! Aliens, laughing at Terraspin): Ha! Ha! Ha! XLR8 and Terraspin: Next planet: Galvan Prime! Galvans are easy! (they notice the presence of Galvanic Mechmorphs) Ahhhh! XLR8 (flying to the next planet): To'kustars!! Terraspin: Cosmic storms! To'kustar: Hi, bugs! Terraspin: Help! A To'kustar's crushing me! XLR8: Same thing as the Vaxasaurian. right? Terraspin: Yes! XLR8 (spinning around To'kustar): Done. XLR8: Bye, Terraspin! Terraspin: I'll catch up...and beat you! The next day, Terraspin arrives on Polyominus and finds XLR8 sleeping. He wakes up and yawns. Terraspin: Why'd you wait here if you could've just went to the final stop? XLR8: Because I wanted to wait for a friend, and because I was tired. Terraspin: Which friend? XLR8: Yaaaawn. XLR8 runs away. Terraspin: Wait up! He sucks his fins and legs into his shell and flies after him. Terraspin: It's no use! I have to try winning using the worst way I can think of. He spins around at rapid speed. During that time, XLR8 almost reaches the teleporter to the next stop. Terraspin's wind reaches him, and he stumbles back. XLR8: Oof! As he reaches Terraspin, he hits the ground, and Terraspin flies off. XLR8, getting up: Ow. What was that for? He runs as fast as he can, reaching and entering the portal to the next location, Primus. XLR8: Time to cheat. He sees Fasttrack in the distance. XLR8: Fasttrack! He runs towards Fasttrack. (Fasttrack): Hey, Xy. (XLR8): I need help. (Fasttrack): What do you need? (XLR8): Follow my lead, and if you see Terraspin, attack him. (Fasttrack): Terraspin's pretty fragile. (XLR8): And...? (Fasttrack, sighing): How much are you gonna pay me? (XLR8): 10 crystals from Diamondhead. (Fasttrack): If he says no, you gotta give me double of that. (XLR8): I'll try. Heh. Fasttrack speeds off, with XLR8 following. Minutes, the two enter Primus, and see Terraspin flying towards the finish line, where other Omnitrix aliens are waiting. (XLR8): Stop! (Terraspin, stopping): Huh? (XLR8, as he and Fasttrack run towards him): You cheated! ''The other aliens gasp. (Terraspin): You did it first! Brainstorm, the host of the race, walks towards the three aliens. (Brainstorm): Fasttrack, why in the name of Encephalonus are you working for one of these miscreants? (Fasttrack): XLR8 offered to pay me. XLR8 chuckles. (XLR8): Guess no one wins. (Brainstorm): Actually... He pulls out a magnifying glass and looks at the finish line, which Nanomech crosses with ease. (Brainstorm): ...Nanomech wins! Congratulations! (XLR8 and Terraspin): Nuuuuuuuuuuu. THE END. *XLR8 *Terraspin *To'kustar *Fasttrack *Nanomech *Other Aliens *This is the pilot episode. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres